The Battles of Love and War Vol 1
by eMoChIcK01
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and he has a lot to deal with...from preparing for N.E.W.Ts to defeating Voldemort. I'm terrible with summeries, but the story is pretty good. R&R...please.
1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from JK Rowling. I never have, and never will.  
  
A/N: Hey, this is really my first fic, so please be nice. Flame if you must.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Hermione sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She was waiting for her two best friends, Harry and Ron. They were to do there school shopping and go back to the Burrow for the rest of the summer holiday.  
  
"Harry, Ron, over here!" Hermione ran over to Harry and Ran and threw her arms around Harry, almost knocking him over in the process.  
  
"It's good to see you, too, Hermione, but you're suffocating me," gasped Harry.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. So, how many O.W.L.S did you two get?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry briefly glanced at Ron, and then turned back to Hermione, "I'd rather not say right now."  
  
"Come on, mate! You wouldn't tell me the whole way, just tell us already!" Ron said, obviously annoyed that Harry wasn't sharing his scores with them.  
  
"I said NO!! So just drop it, ok."  
  
"Fine, then I'm not saying either," said Ron, reluctantly.  
  
"Well, I got sixteen O.W.L.S" said Hermione happily.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Of course Hermione had gotten Outstanding on everything. Not to mention the electives she was in. Harry would tell Hermione his scores later, but he didn't want to say them in front of Ron.  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down Diagon Alley, they talked about their summers, and what school will be like. They went to the Apothecary, and all three of them had gotten considerably taller, so they went to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. Finally, they went to Flourish and Blotts. They had a considerably large list of new books to buy because they were starting to work towards their N.E.W.T.S.  
  
"So, Harry, are you excited about having a real birthday this year?"  
  
"EXTATIC!! It's gonna be great, Ron's mum is making me a dinner, and best of all, I'm gonna be with my two best friends in the world!" Harry said, putting his arms around Ron and Hermione.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!" Ron gasped as they were leaving the bookshop.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" asked Harry and Hermione together.  
  
"Over there, by Ollivanders!" Ron was pointing at a girl standing outside the wand shop  
  
Harry and Hermione grinned at each other. Ron's ears turned almost as red as his hair when the girl smiled and waved at the three of them. Ron quickly turned the other way and Harry and Hermione started laughing. They found it amusing that Ron was in such a daze because of a girl he only just saw.  
  
"She has to be our age, but I've never seen her before. She's positively gorgeous."  
  
"Well, go talk to her. Say hi; tell her your name, if you can even remember." Harry laughed.  
  
"NO WAY!!! Besides, mum is expecting us for dinner, we should get home."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the Burrow by floo powder. While Hermione but her stuff in Ginny's room, Harry and Ron went up to his room. Harry looked around the room. He hadn't been there for two years but nothing much had changed. Ron still had posters of his favorite quidditch team, the Chuddly Canons, on all the walls. Harry loved it, he had always loved it. He felt more at home in Ron's room then he did in his own room, or, rather, the room the Dursleys let him stay in while he was there.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what you got on your O.W.L.S, or not?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Not now I'm not. Stop bugging me about it, or I will never tell you."  
  
"Fine. I won't say anything, as long as you promise to tell me. I'm going to take a shower; you can have it when I'm done."  
  
With that, Ron left the room, leaving Harry alone to get settled in. Harry put his trunk by the foot of his bed and pulled out his journal, a quill, and inkwell. He sat down at Ron's desk and began to write. He had been writing in a journal all summer. Of course, if Ron ever found out, Harry knew he would never live it down. Ron was his best friend, but sometimes he could be so insensitive.  
  
"Hey, mate, what are you doing?"  
  
Harry whipped around and saw Ron standing in the doorway drying his hair off with a towel, "Huh? Oh...umm...nothing." Harry said, "Well, I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Ok, but hurry up, I suspect Mum will have dinner ready soon."  
  
Harry quickly hide is journal in his truck, hoping that Ron wouldn't decide to snoop. He walked off to take a shower before dinner. He turned the water on and undressed. Climbing into the shower, he began to think about Sirius. He didn't feel guilty or angry, like he sometimes did. He just felt, sad. There was no other word he could use to describe how he felt. Sirius was the closest thing he had to a father. Sure, he had Mr. Weasley, but Sirius was his godfather, and his father's best friend. But now he didn't have Sirius either. Sometimes he would blame himself for what happened in June, and other times he blamed Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry turned off the water, dried, and got dressed. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to Ron's room.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and then it slowly creaked open. "Oh, it's just you, Mrs. Weasley, I was afraid it was someone else." Hermione had been playing her guitar. She started taking lessons between her second and third year at Hogwarts. Her mother had bought her a guitar and she decided to take lessons.  
  
"Dinner is ready, dear, so get washed up. And I must say you are doing quite well."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Mrs. Weasley left Hermione to put her guitar away and get cleaned up. She was the only one who knew about Hermione's guitar. She hadn't told anyone because she was afraid of what people might say. She especially didn't want Ron to find out because she didn't think he would understand. He had laughed at when she said she was going skiing last Christmas Holiday. Besides, she was just now getting a hang of it. She had had very hard time with it.  
  
Hermione gently laid her guitar in the case and closed it up. She locked it so that no one could open it and buried it in her trunk under all her books and robes. She went down to dinner, and as she passed Fred and George's room, she heard arguing. She didn't bother to knock on the door and ask what the matter was because she figured it was about a new invention that they were making. Hermione just walked on by. Suddenly she heard a large crash and a scream, then Fred and George came running out of the room.  
  
A/N: So...how was that? I think I did pretty well. Anyway, please review. Much love. 


	2. 

Disclaimer: RIIIIGGGHHHT!!! Oh yeah, I own Harry Potter. Yeah right, like that would ever happen.  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing. So, here we go...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Do you smell something?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. It smells like something's burning."  
  
Harry and Ron ran up the stairs just as Fred and George came out of their room. They could see Hermione rushing into the room. Half of the room was on fire, and now, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were rushing up from the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley whipped out her wand and put the fire out. The floor was black with soot, and there was a half charred, half melted caldron sitting in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Everyone, down stairs, now." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George all went down to the kitchen. When they finally sat down, they all began to talk at once. Finally, Harry yelled for them to all shut up, then asking Fred and George what happened.  
  
"Well, we're making a new type of chocolate," Fred said.  
  
"But we couldn't agree on what to put in it, pixie dust or doxie wings"  
  
"So we used both, and well, you saw what happened..."  
  
"YOU MIXED PIXIE DUST AND DOXIE WINGS?" Hermione gasped, "Everyone knows that those two ingredients, when mixed, is lethal."  
  
"I didn't," said Ron under his breath, Harry and Ginny nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
Hermione glared, at Ron making everyone, including him, laugh. The five of them talked about Fred and George's latest experiment for about ten minutes. Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, explaining that there were no damages.  
  
The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione sat down to dinner. While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked about work at the Ministry, Fred and George told Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about their latest inventions. They were making a chocolate that when you eat it, it will be any flavor you want.  
  
"Well, to change the subject," Harry said, "What happened after you got home at the end of the term?"  
  
"Mum is furious. She isn't really mad that we caused so much trouble...actually, she finds that kinda funny. Obviously not very many people liked that old hag. She yelled at us for three bloody days about leaving school early and not taking our N.E.W.T.S, not to mention the store," Fred said, lowering his voice.  
  
"Yeah, then, after three days of not being able to be in the same room as her, with out her yelling, she gave us the silent treatment. She wouldn't even look at us. We got so many lectures from dad," George said.  
  
"Then after Ron and Ginny got home she was nothing but nice. But then again, she has been spending all her time praising them for their bravery. I'm surprised they didn't say anything to you two yet," Fred said.  
  
"Well, Harry and I haven't really been here that long. I bet they will say something before to long."  
  
"Yeah, your probably right. Just wait. You will get it, just like Ron and Ginny."  
  
"Man, when we got home, all we heard about was how courageous we are. I mean, you'd think they would be in a lot of trouble for running off like that and going to the Ministry, but no. I guess when we got home mum and dad figured we'd been through enough, they weren't going to punish us," Ginny said.  
  
"I really hope they don't say anything to us about it. I mean I really don't want to hear about how proud they are or how courageous I was. I don't feel to brave."  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Arthur and I have something we would like to show you," Mrs. Weasley said before anyone could respond to Harry.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged confused looks. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got up from the table, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George followed suit. They headed up stairs to the top floor. There were two doors there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stopped at one door and turned toward Harry.  
  
"Harry, this is for you," Mr. Weasley said opening the door.  
  
Inside the room was a bed, a desk, and a dresser, "It's a bit plain, but we figured you could decorate it the way you wanted to."  
  
"W...What's this all about?"  
  
"Well, it's your own room."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now you don't have to share a room with Ron anymore," Mr. Wesley said  
  
"And Hermione, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, walking across the hall to the other door, "This is your room. Again, it's a bit plain, but we figured we would let you decorate it.  
  
The room was just like the other one. It had a bed, desk, and a dresser. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and back at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Behind them, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were trying not to laugh.  
  
"While it is very nice of you, you really shouldn't have done this. It's too much,"  
  
"Nonsense, you two are here almost every summer. You both are practically family. And you only have two more years left of school. Wouldn't you want to stay in the wizarding world instead of going back to live as a muggle."  
  
"Well, yes, but you didn't need to. I mean, you shouldn't have," Harry said.  
  
"Nonsense, now everyone get to bed, you all have a big day tomorrow," Mrs. Wesley said, heading downstairs.  
  
"Mum, its still early."  
  
"Oh, right. Ok, well then go find something to do."  
  
They all went downstairs and into the living room. Ron and Harry sat down to play a game of wizard's chest while Hermione watched, and Fred and George played Exploding Snap with Ginny. At ten, they went up stairs to bed. Harry, still feeling weird about having his own room, went into Ron's room, and Hermione went into Ginny's room.  
  
While getting into bed, Harry said to Ron, "So, why do Hermione and I have our own rooms now?"  
  
"That was my idea. I figured after seventh year, you won't want to go back to the Dursley's, so why not come here until we could get out on our own. And what about Christmas and other holidays like that?"  
  
"Well, who's room do we have? Bill and Charlie's?"  
  
"No, we built a whole new floor. It was really easy, actually. We left everything bare because we thought you two would want to decorate your rooms the way you want them," said Ron.  
  
"Well, thanks, you didn't have to, you know. But, thanks."  
  
"No problem, mate. It wasn't that bad. Now, go to sleep, it's a big day tomorrow. G'night."  
  
"G'night."  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
Harry bolted up. He couldn't see anything around him because he didn't have his glasses on, but he knew he was hit with something, and hard. He reached for his glasses and saw Ginny and Hermione staring at him. Hermione had taken his pillow and hit him with it. Harry looked at his watch. It was 8:15. Ron was just beginning to stir.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Get up and get dressed. And HURRY!" Hermione said.  
  
"What...What's going on?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
"I'll get up, but I can't very well get dressed, now can I?" Harry said.  
  
"And why is that?" Hermione asked him, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.  
  
"Um...Hermione, maybe we better..."  
  
"Oh, yeah...sorry 'bout that."  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Harry after the door was closed, "Why'd they come in here, and so early?"  
  
Ron, now fully awake, threw his pillow at Harry, "OW! What was that for?"  
  
"It's your birthday, you bloody idiot!"  
  
"M...my birthday. Merlin's beard! It is."  
  
Harry and Ron got dressed in a hurry. They went downstairs and Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast. Harry and Ron sat down at the table next to Hermione. As they sat down, Fred and George came into the kitchen.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!"  
  
"Um...thanks," Harry replied, "It smells wonderful, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Anything for you, dear, it's your birthday, and it's the first birthday you'll have that will be celebrated properly."  
  
Harry grinned. He was so glad to be here. He was with his two best friends. They were his family. Mrs. Weasley finished cooking breakfast and sat down at the table. While they all ate, Mrs. Weasley told them what she had planned for the day."  
  
"Well, there really isn't to much going on during the day, but after Arthur gets home we will have a big dinner with all your favorites. Then we will have cake and you can open your presents."  
  
"I...I have presents?"  
  
"Of course you do, dear. Why wouldn't you?" Molly said.  
  
"Well, I guess I never really got presents before. No actual presents."  
  
"Well, that doesn't seem right. Of course you have presents."  
  
After that, they ate in silence. When they were done eating Mrs. Weasley shooed them out of the kitchen and told them to go play. They all went in to the living room and played a game of Exploding Snap. Even Hermione joined in the game.  
  
"Mum will be baking your cake soon, Harry. She always makes the best cakes," Fred said.  
  
"I can't believe I'm here. I mean, Dumbledore actually let me come. It's earlier than it usually is."  
  
"Yeah, well, mum is a good arguer."  
  
They talked about school. They were trying to figure out who would be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for next year. Both Ron and Harry thought it was going to be Mad-eye Moody again. Ginny and Hermione, on the other hand, thought it would be someone new. Harry didn't say anything, but he really hoped it was Lupin again. If it weren't for Lupin, Harry never would have been so good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin taught Harry how to perform the Patronus Charm, and if he didn't know how to do that, he probably wouldn't be here.  
  
At about 3:30, Arthur got home, and Tonks had come with him. She had spiked, neon yellow hair. She was wearing tight, low-riding jeans and a hot pink T-shit. She was carring a large, lime green package under her right arm. Shortly after, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet arrived, each carring a brightly colored parcel under their arms. By four o'clock, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, and Hagrid had arrived, and there was a growing pile of gifts in the backyard. Also, Lavender, Paravati, Dean, and Seamus had come. At about 4:30, Dumbledore had arrived at the Burrow. He was carrying a long, slender box.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" Dumbledore said, pulling Harry into the hallway.  
  
"Sure, what's wrong Professor?" Harry asked, staring confusedly at Dumbledore.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Harry," Dumbledore assured, "I was just hoping I could meet with you tomorrow in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Umm...sure, I guess so. Tomorrow? In the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"Yes, the Leaky Cauldron will do. And bring Ron and Hermione. Meet me there at one o'clock sharp," Dumbledore said, "Oh, and Happy Birthday, Harry."  
  
"Thanks. So, Ron, Hermione, and I will be at the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said. He walked away and forgot about it.  
  
"Hey, Harry, come outside!" Someone yelled from the back door.  
  
Harry went outside and found Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, and Ron standing out there, all holding their brooms. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Paravati, Dean, and Seamus were also out there.  
  
"What's up, guys?"  
  
"Well, we're going to play a game of quidditch before dinner," Angelina said.  
  
"Well...that sounds like a lot of fun, but you may not remember this, but I don't have a broom anymore," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, could you come here for a minute?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore standing by the door. Wondering what he could possibly want again, he walked over to where Dumbledore was standing, his classmates following closely behind him.  
  
"Yes, Professor? Is there something you forgot?  
  
"No no no," Dumbledore chuckled, "I just want you to open my gift a little early."  
  
Taking the gift, he slowly opened it. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, "M...my broom?"  
  
"Yes, its your broom. We'd like you to come back and be Gryffindor seeker."  
  
"Really, I can play again? But...I thought I had a life ban?" Harry said.  
  
"Of course you can play again. How is Gryffindor supposed to win the house cup if they don't have their best player? And about the life ban thing, well, lets just say that's not in affect anymore." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh, and don't tell anyone else what I said about Gryffindor winning. We don't want people thinking I play favorites, now do we?" Dumbledore added, "And Professor McGonagall would like you to be the new captain. That is, if you would like."  
  
"If I would like? Of course! Why wouldn't I like to be the captain?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, that settled, go and play your game. Have fun."  
  
Harry turned around, "Well, we have the old team back. The only person missing is Oliver."  
  
"Did someone say my name?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Oliver Wood, his old quidditch captain, standing in the doorway. He was carrying a large wooden box. He walked over to Harry and set the box down right next to him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Oliver said, slapping Harry on the back.  
  
"Thanks. What are you doing here?" Harry said.  
  
"For your Birthday, of course. It's your first real birthday. Or did you forget?" Oliver said.  
  
"No, I didn't forget. I just didn't expect you to be here. In fact, I didn't except anyone to be here. I thought it was just going to be the Weasleys, Hermione, and me." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I'm here. Now are we going to stand around and talk all day, or are we going to play some quidditch?" Oliver said.  
  
Fred and George turned and led the group to a large clearing not far from the house. In the middle of the field were seven brooms all lying in a row on the ground.  
  
"Uh...Oliver, what's in the box?" Harry asked, pointing at the wooden box that Oliver had just laid down next to the brooms.  
  
"It's your birthday present."  
  
"My birthday present? What is it, though?" Harry asked. Oliver threw open the lid and inside were two clubs, a quaffle, two bludgers, and a snitch.  
  
"I don't get it. My birthday present is a quidditch game?"  
  
"No, not just a quidditch game. Come here and see for you self," Oliver said.  
  
Harry walked over to Oliver and knelt down next to him. He pointed at the side of the lid and written in swirly writing it read:  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's for you. The whole box is for you. I thought you'd like it and I had it engraved with your name on it," Oliver said.  
  
"Oh...you didn't have to, really you didn't," Harry said.  
  
"I know I didn't have to, but it's your birthday Harry. I thought you should have something you could actually use," he said, smirking at Hermione. Hermione glared at him, but she couldn't keep herself from smiling.  
  
"I didn't get him a revised version of 'A History of Hogwarts' is THAT'S what you mean, Oliver," she said, smiling.  
  
"No, not a revised version," was all Oliver said. Everyone laughed, including Hermione.  
  
"Ok, that's enough. Lets play. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, you three will be chasers."  
  
"Obviously, like we'd play any OTHER position." Angelina said, has the mounted their brooms.  
  
"Fred, George, you two will be beaters. AND I DON"T WANT ANY COMMENTS!" He said, glaring at Angelina, "Harry, well, you know your position. I'll be the keeper. Ron, you be the captain of your team. Make a good choice. I want to play fair. I don't want this to come to end TOO quickly."  
  
Ron glared at Oliver, the smiled. When he was done they all mounted their brooms. Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender were chasers, Dean and Paravati were beaters, Seamus was the seeker, and Ron was the keeper.  
  
Oliver let out the bludgers and the snitch. The snitch whizzed around Semus's head, then around Harry's head. A large smile played across Harry's face.  
  
"Anyone need a commentary? I'd be glad to do it."  
  
Everyone turned to see who had come. Charlie was walking up to the field. Behind him were Bill and the rest of the party.  
  
"Oh, we have an audience now, do we? Well, that's good. Sure, you can do the commentary. That would be fine. Ok everyone, on the count of three we take off. One! Two! THREE!"  
  
All fourteen players zoomed up into the air. Harry circled abut five feet above everyone. Oliver dropped the ball, and the game began. Ginny dived for the quaffle, Alicia right behind her.  
  
"And Ginny tosses to Hermione. Hermione reaches, and...OH...just barely missed it. Angelina comes from under and catches the ball. She tosses to Katie, who tosses to Alicia. Oops, no luck there ladies. Lavender intercepts and tosses to Ginny."  
  
Ginny zooms off towards the goal. She dodged a bludger, and almost dropped the ball. She keeps a tight hold on it and stops once she reaches the goal.  
  
"You're good, Weasley. You should try out for the team this year."  
  
"Plan to. Now keep your mind on the game, Wood." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, but are you good enough to get the ball past me."  
  
"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Ginny smirked.  
  
"And Ginny shoots...AND SHE SCORES!!! Looks like we have some competition here. And its Alicia with the ball. She tosses to Angelina, who tosses to Katie. Oh, Katie drops the ball. Lavender catches the ball. She tosses to Hermione."  
  
Hermione caught the ball, and threw her arms in the air, "I CAUGHT IT!!! I CAUGHT IT!!!" She lost her balance and had to drop the ball to grab a hold of the broom. Ginny dives and catches the ball.  
  
Harry, circling above, is snapped out of his trance. He was so busy watching the game that he forgot to look for the snitch. The snitch zooms past his head, and Harry dives for it. Seamus dives toward Harry. Catching up, he pushes into Harry's side.  
  
"You're good, Finnegan, but not as good as me," Harry says, zooming off to catch the snitch.  
  
Harry swerves to miss the bludger coming straight at him. Fred, tailing the bludger, hits it towards Ginny. Ginny ducks and Dean hits it back at Harry. Fred hits it in the opposite direction, towards Seamus.  
  
"Bring back any memory's for you, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, second year," He replies before zooming off towards the snitch again.  
  
"Hermione gets the ball and tosses to Lavender. Lavender tosses to Ginny, but, OHHH, Katie intercepts and tosses to Alicia. Alicia tosses to Angelina. Angelina shoots, and she...OH!!!! SHE MISSIES. Better luck next time, Angelina.  
  
"Hermione gets the ball and dodges the bludger. She dodges Katie. George hits the bludger towards her. Oh-oh, not quite quick enough."  
  
Harry called for a time out and dives for the ground. He drops his broom and runs to Hermione's side. "Hermione? Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asks, concern in his voice.  
  
At first, Hermione doesn't respond. Then she opens her eyes and smiles at Harry, "So, this is what it feels like to fall off you broom?"  
  
"Hermione, dear, are you hurt," came Mrs. Weasley's voice from behind Harry. Harry backs away and lets Mrs. Weasley in to see Hermione, "Dear, do you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, my arm hurts," she said, and Mrs. Weasley knelt down to look at it.  
  
"Well, your arm is broken, dear, I will have it mended in a moment, though."  
  
"OK, well, as long as you have everything taken care of. Now, can we continue the game? Hey, lover boy, your girlfriend will be fine," Oliver said.  
  
Harry blushed. He nodded and the came started again. The quaffle was thrown into the air and Ginny caught it. She passed it to Lavender who flew to the other side of the field. She passed it to Ginny when she was corned my Alicia and Angelina. Ginny caught the ball.  
  
"SHE SHOOTS AND SHE...OH-NO, sorry sis, can't make them all!"  
  
Alicia caught the ball and threw it to Angelina. Angelina caught the ball, but just barley dodged the bludger that Dean and hit in her direction. She tossed it to Katie, but Katie dropped it. She dived down and caught the ball. She flew it to the end of the field.  
  
"COME ON RON...YOU CAN SAVE IT! Aw man, AND KATIE SCORES. That makes the score 10 to 10."  
  
The snitch fluttered right below Semus's shoe. Harry got a glimpse of it, but Seamus wasn't paying attention. Harry dived for the snitch and threw his arm out in front of him. Just as Seamus saw him coming, the snitch whizzed off. Harry bolted forward, putting his entire wait at the end of the broom. Seamus was tailing him, but before he could catch up, Harry caught the snitch.  
  
"AND HARRY HAS CUAGHT THE SNITCH!!! That leaves a score of 160 to ten, and the end of the game. NOW COME ON, LETS EAT! I'M BLOODY HUNGRY!!!"  
  
Everyone walked back to the house. Harry and Ron stayed back to help Hermione. Her arm was mended but Harry was still worried something else was wrong. He kept asking if everything was fine and if anything else hurt.  
  
"Harry, I'm fine, but you wont be if you keep asking me if I'm ok."  
  
Harry shut up after that, and they walked in silence. When they got back to the house, everyone was getting they're dinner. It was buffet style and there was a long table in the backyard so that everyone could sit and eat together. They all laughed as they ate talking about nothing but nonsense.  
  
After everything was cleaned up, Mrs. Weasley brought out a three layer cake that had vanilla icing on it. The icing was died red and in gold writing it said 'HAPPY 16TH BRITHDAY, HARRY.' There was a snitch and a broom zooming around the cake.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "How in the world did you do that?"  
  
"Magic, Harry, magic," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
They all ate cake, and, afterwards, Harry opened his gifts.  
  
"Here open mine, Harry," Remus said, handing a small box towards Harry.  
  
Harry opened it and inside was a thin gold chain with to gold bands on it. Harry looked up at Remus confusedly.  
  
"Those were your parents' wedding rings. They gave them to me and said that if anything were to happen to them, they wanted you to have them."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, putting the chain around his neck and fingering the bands.  
  
"Here, Harry, open mine next," said Ron said, handing Harry a large box.  
  
Inside was a chess board, "My own wizard's chess? Thanks, Ron! This is so cool!" He set the game aside and reached for another one.  
  
After all the presents were opened and everything was cleaned up, they all sat and ate cake. Harry smiled as he looked around at the guests. He couldn't believe how many people had showed up to celebrate his birthday. He was finally not alone in the world.  
  
After everyone left, Harry took all his gifts upstairs to Ron's room. He was just getting ready to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. He quickly put a shirt on when Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Harry, I want to show you something. Come downstairs for a minute."  
  
Harry followed Mrs. Weasley downstairs and into the kitchen, "What did you want to show me Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Right here. On the table," Mrs. Weasley pointed at the table and Harry walked over to it. On the table there was about seventy-five pictures. There were pictures of Harry playing quidditch and pictures of him opening presents. There also were pictures of all his friends. The picture that really caught his eye was one taken of him, Ron, and Hermione. They were smiling and laughing, but the reason why in caught Harry's eye was because it was the only picture he had out the three of the. He decided that one was his favorite.  
  
"They're for you. Bill took them, and there's this one," she said, handing Harry another picture. The picture was the one taken right before everyone left. All the guests were in it and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were right in front.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I appreciate this."  
  
"You're welcome. It was no problem really."  
  
Harry gathered up the pictures and left the kitchen. Just before going upstairs he turned towards the kitchen, "And Mrs. Weasley..."  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
"For everything. For the party, and for having me here every summer."  
  
"You're welcome. You deserve to have a party, and you're like family to us. Now go to bed."  
  
Harry smiled and went upstairs. He, Hermione, and Ron had decided they were going to go to Diagon Alley at one o'clock and then Harry and Hermione were going to spend the day showing Ron around muggle London.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ron said as he crawled into bed.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry."  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. Sorry it took so long, but I have been very busy and just got the chance to write. I'm on spring break so I hope to get at least the third chapter up by the end of next week. 


	3. 

Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this. I mean seriously, everyone knows I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: IT'S Here's the chapter, like I promised, and before spring break too. Yippee. I am so sick of spring break. I can't do anything but write, well that's not really a bad thing, but I have no life. What little life I do have revolves around Harry Potter. Anywho...on with the story. ENJOY!!!  
  
Hermione woke up early. She looked at her watch, 6:00 am. She suspected no one else was awake. They had all gone to bed pretty late, due to Harry's party. She got up and took a shower. When she got back to Ginny's room, she quietly took her guitar and went downstairs. She was right. No one was awake. She went out to the backyard and found a quiet place to sit and play. It was a beautiful morning. From where Hermione was sitting, she could see the sunrise. She began to practice the song she had been writing. She played for about two hours, and she didn't hear anyone come up behind her.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione jumped up and dropped her guitar, "Ginny! What are you doing up?"  
  
"It's eight o'clock in the morning. What are you doing? I didn't know you played an instrument."  
  
"I...I do, I just didn't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone, Ginny, especially not Ron and Harry," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I won't tell anyone, but why? Why don't you want people to know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just want something for me. Something I don't have to share." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Ok, I understand. I won't tell anyone," Ginny assured her.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. I appreciate it. Now come on. Lets go inside." Hermione said, heading to the door, "Wait, is everybody up?"  
  
Ginny nodded and Hermione looked up at Ginny's room, "Ginny, go get your mum. Tell her I need help with something."  
  
"Ok," Ginny said, heading back to the house.  
  
Ginny came back with Mrs. Weasley, "What is it, dear, are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm not hurt. I was just wondering if you could possibly levitate this up to Ginny's room without anyone noticing."  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm sorry; I wouldn't have sent Ginny out here to look for you if I had known you had this out."  
  
"It's quite all right, Mrs. Weasley. I just don't want Harry and Ron to see me take this upstairs."  
  
"That's no problem, I'll just take care of this, you go upstairs and get ready for breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Hermione and Ginny went into the house. Ron and Harry were already sitting at the table, ready to eat. Hermione walked right past, ignoring their questioning looks. She went upstairs and put her guitar away after Mrs. Weasley had levitated it into the room. Then she went and cleaned up for breakfast. When she went downstairs, everyone was already at the table.  
  
"Why were you outside so early, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"No reason, I just woke up early and thought I'd go out for some fresh air," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok...but what were you doing out there?"  
  
"So, are you three ready for this afternoon? Do you have enough money?" Mrs. Weasley asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
Harry took the hint and dropped the subject. Ron, on the other hand didn't, "So, why were you out there?" Harry elbowed him in the side and Ron yelped, but dropped the subject.  
  
"Well, are you three ready? Do you have enough money?" Mrs. Weasley asked again, a little irritated.  
  
"YES, mum, were are ready, and NO we don't need more money," Ron sighed, rolling his eyes at Harry. Harry looked down at his plate, trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
"Ok, if you're sure. Are you going by floo powder?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. That is the quickest way to get there," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, well that's fine," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
They finished their breakfast in silence. When breakfast was over, Mrs. Weasley sent all six of them out of the kitchen, with some protest from Hermione, so that she could clean up.  
  
At quarter to one, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Diagon Alley. They ordered a butterbeer and found a table to wait for Dumbledore.  
  
"So, why did Dumbledore want to meet us today?"  
  
"I don't know, he just said to meet him here at one o'clock sharp. He sounded serious, but I don't know what he wanted," Harry said.  
  
At exactly one, Dumbledore arrived at the pub. He ordered a fire whisky and sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Thank you for coming. There are a few things I would like to talk to the three of you about."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Well, number one, I was thinking about that "club" you organized last year. I thought it would be a good idea if we were to make it official, with you three running it. Anyone could join." Dumbledore said.  
  
"The DA? You want to make it official, but why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that everyone in the DA, with the exception of Fred and George, got Outstanding on their Defense Against the Dark Arts exams." Dumbledore said.  
  
"So, you want us to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? So does this mean you don't have a teacher?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I have found a new teacher, but I think the DA would be good for the school," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Keep in mind, this is NOT to interfere with your studies and you are NOT to have meetings during classes. They are to be on weekends, and weekends only." Dumbledore said, seeing the glint in Ron's eyes.  
  
"Well, I think it's a good idea," Hermione said.  
  
"I like the idea, too. I'm in," Harry said. He and Hermione turned to look at Ron, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it," Ron said.  
  
"Good, now that that's settled. I will make an announcement at the Opening Ceremony about it. Now, on to the other thing I had to talk to you about. Sirius wrote this right be for he passed. I didn't want to give it to you yesterday because I didn't want to upset you. Sirius gave it to me, and told me to give it to you if anything were to happen to him," Dumbledore said, handing Harry a fairly thick envelope.  
  
"Umm...thank you," Harry said, taking the envelope from Dumbledore.  
  
Harry opened the envelope, and inside were four keys and a letter. He took out the keys, one of them silver and the other ones gold, and set them aside. He then took out the letter and opened. Inside it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this letter, I am terribly sorry. There were so  
many things I had to tell you about your parents. They were good  
people, Harry, and they loved you very much. Don't you ever forget  
that. They would be so proud of you. I am sorry to say that I can't  
tell you this in person, and I know I have not been that great of a  
godfather, but I love you, Harry, and I'm very proud of you, also. You  
are a good man, and an excellent wizard.  
  
Furthermore, I have included four keys, one silver and three gold. The  
silver key goes to my house on Grimmauld Place. It is yours if you  
wish to accept. There is no other person I'd rather have it. The gold  
keys go to my vault at Gringotts. There is a large fortune in it and I  
feel that you, Hermione, and Ron should have it. There is one key for  
each of you.  
  
There are many people who care about you. Ron and Hermione are two of  
the most important people in your life. They will always be there for  
you. You are a brave and loyal friend. Never forget that. No body  
wants to see you get hurt. There is always someone here for you. No  
matter what there always will be.  
  
Love,  
Sirius  
  
Harry wiped a tear from his eye and put the letter back in the envelope. He put the envelope down and picked up the four keys.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong, what was in the letter?" Hermione asked.  
  
"S...Sirius wants me to have his h...house, and he gave us his m...money. That's what the k...keys are for. The silver is for his house and the gold are for each of us, for his vault," Harry stammered.  
  
"What? His vault. He's giving it to us? Why us? Doesn't it go to one of his other relatives?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes, and no. Sirius was the last heir of the black family..." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I...I don't know if I could take it. It doesn't seem right. And besides, I don't know if I could go back to that house."  
  
"Let me finish, Harry, I know you will want to here this," Dumbledore said, "If you choose NOT to accept it, it goes to Sirius's closest living relative."  
  
"That's..."  
  
"Narcissa Beatrice Black Malfoy."  
  
"No! The Malfoys ARE NOT going to get it!" Harry said, a little more loudly than he had meant to. Everyone in the pub turned and looked at Harry. He slouched in his seat and uttered a quite apology.  
  
"So, I presume you will take it." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, I will. What do I need to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, the money you three can have now, but the house you can't have until you graduate from Hogwarts. Only then can you move into it. Of course, you don't have to. You can do what you like with it."  
  
"Ok. Thank you, Professor." Harry said.  
  
"Well, now that everything is taken care of, I really must be getting back. I still have business to take care of before the start of term. I will see you three in September. Good day," Dumbledore said. He headed to the door and left.  
  
"Ok, well, now what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Harry, you have a new house. Your own house," Hermione said.  
  
Harry's throat tightened. He was starting to sweat and he was getting nauseas. If he didn't get out of there quick he was going to be sick. He headed out the door and behind the Leaky Cauldron. Nobody was there so he sat down on the ground and cried.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
Harry looked up, Hermione was just coming out of the pub, followed by Ron. Hermione gasped and ran to Harry and sat down. She put her arm round Harry and pulled him closer to her, "Oh, Harry, its ok. Everything is ok."  
  
"Hermione, Sirius was the only father I have ever known and now he's gone. I have no family," sobbed Harry, no longer holding back his tears.  
  
"That is not true. We're your family Harry, Ron and me. We will always be here for you, no matter what."  
  
"Hey, mate, she's right. We're your family, we always have been," said Ron, a little nervous. He had never seen Harry like this and didn't want to say the wrong thing.  
  
"I guess your right, but Sirius was my godfather, and the only father I had ever known. Now's he's gone, and it's all because of me."  
  
"Harry, it's not you're fault. Don't make yourself believe that," Hermione said.  
  
"How can I not believe that? If I had just practiced Oclumency, He never would have gotten into my head, and Sirius would still be here." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, Sirius tried to save you, yes, but you have to understand, if he didn't die like that, he would have died for another reason. Do NOT blame yourself," Hermione said.  
  
"But I..." Harry started to say.  
  
Hermione interrupted him before he could finish, "No, it wasn't your fault, now get up off your arse and let's go."  
  
Hermione stood and looked down at Harry, hands on her hips. Harry stood up with out any argument. So they went into Diagon Alley and headed straight for Gringotts. Inside Gringotts, they went to the vault Sirius had left them. It was a bumpy ride, but they got down there in one piece.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!" Ron said looking into the open vault. Hermione gasped, while Harry just leaned up against the hard stone doorway. Inside the vault there were piles upon piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts.  
  
"I've never seen so much money in my life!" Hermione said.  
  
"Same here, I never knew anyone that had THAT much money!" Ron said.  
  
"Sure you did,"  
  
"Fine, except Malfoy, but I've never been friends with anyone who has that much money," Ron said.  
  
"Sure you have," Said Harry smirking.  
  
"Oh yeah, and who would that be? None of my friends have that much money," Ron said turning to face Harry.  
  
"You're looking at him," Harry said calmly. Ron's mouth fell open. He stared at Harry, and Harry just laughed.  
  
"You didn't know that. Oh, I thought I told you. It's no big deal really. I mean, my parents left it to me,' Harry shrugged.  
  
"If you really have that much money, why aren't you friends with someone like Malfoy?' Ron asked.  
  
"Because you're the best friend I've ever had. You've ALMOST always been there for me," Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean by ALMOST?" Ron asked sounding offended.  
  
"Fourth year; the Triwizard Tournament. You were mad at me when my name was picked from the goblet," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot about that," Ron said.  
  
"Well, if we're done here, I'd like to get some money and go shopping," Hermione said.  
  
They all grabbed a handful of galleons and dropped them into their pockets. Back up in the main building, they exchanged the galleons for muggle money. They left the bank and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Once out on the muggle streets, Ron looked at his money, "What the? How do you use it?"  
  
Harry grinned and took the money from Ron. Putting in his pocket he said, "I'll keep this until you find something you like. OK?"  
  
"Yeah, ok, that might be best," Ron said.  
  
"Come one you two. We only have a few hours before we have to go back," Hermione said.  
  
Hermione took off down the streets of London. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. They quickly jogged to catch up to Hermione, "So, were do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Hermione said.  
  
"No, I'm sure you know your way around a lot better than I do. I didn't really get a chance to go places with the Dursleys," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, your probably right. Come on, I've got an idea," Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Hermione showed Ron around London. They spent the day shopping and once they got back to the Burrow, they were exhausted. They returned just in time to sit down to dinner. As they ate, they told everybody all about their day. They explained about the money and house on Grimmauld Place. Of course, they left out the part about Harry breaking down in the back of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Towards the end of dinner, Harry quietly excused himself and headed upstairs. First, he went into Ron's room and grabbed a small duffle bag he had buried at the bottom of his trunk. Then, he went to the top floor and into his new room and closed the door.  
  
A/N: Ok, that was a weird place to end it, but I wanted to get the chapter done, and if I had kept going, I never would have finished it. Spring break is almost over so I have to go back to school soon. I'm pretty sure I will have more time to write than I did before though. Anyway, I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	4. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I promise.  
  
A/N: So... well...here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The rest of the summer went by fast. Before Harry knew it, it was time to return to school. It was just after diner and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in Ron's room playing Exploding Snap. Suddenly an owl flew through the open window and landed on Ginny's lap.  
  
"Hey, that looks like a school owl!"  
  
"Yeah, it does," said Ginny taking the letter from it before it flew back out the window. "But what would a school owl be doing coming here with one day left of summer?"  
  
"Who cares, Gin, open the letter," urged Ron.  
  
Ginny opened the parchment, and a small badge fell out. Ron grabbed the badge and studied it as Ginny read the letter.  
  
"I made prefect," Ginny said handing the letter to Ron.  
  
"Apparently," Ron said taking the letter and giving her the badge.  
  
Harry and Hermione read over his shoulder:  
  
Dear Miss Weasley,  
  
I am delighted to tell you, you have been selected for Gryffindor  
prefect. I apologize for the delay, as there was some controversy in  
choosing the prefects this year. On the first of September, please  
report to the prefect's car at 11:00 am on the Hogwarts Express for  
further instruction.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry  
  
"Congratulations, Ginny, your mum'll be so proud," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go tell her now. I suppose she would want to know," Ginny replied leaving the room.  
  
Five minutes later they heard a yelp, "Guess she's happy. I wonder what she will get Ginny."  
  
Just then Ginny walked back in, "Hermione, will you go with me to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I want to pick up something, and I need help finding something really nice."  
  
"Sure, Ginny, I'd be happy to go with you. We'll go first thing in the morning."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and Mum says its time for bed."  
  
They bid each other goodnight Harry did not sleep easily that night. He tossed and turned the whole time.  
  
The next morning Hermione and Ginny left immediately after breakfast. Ginny had twenty galleons in her pocket and had strict instructions to only spend what she needed. They walked down Diagon Alley, talking about the new school year when Ginny came to a sudden halt.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, look at this, isn't it gorgeous?" Ginny squealed pointing at a forest green, velvet cloak.  
  
"Come one, let's get it," Hermione said, pulling her into the shop.  
  
Soon, they walked out of the shop. Ginny had the cloak wrapped up under her arm, "Well, that was a quick trip. I guess it's time to go home then."  
  
"Not so fast. We aren't done yet. You need something to go with that cloak of you're."  
  
"But, I don't have the money," protested Ginny.  
  
"I know. Come one," said Hermione.  
  
Hermione took Ginny into muggle London, despite her protests. She pulled her into a small shop, about three blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. In the back of the shop, a midnight blue shirt hung. Next to it, there was a black skirt.  
  
Hermione took them off the rack and pushed them towards Ginny, "Try them on."  
  
"Hermione, I couldn't."  
  
"Yes, you can," Hermione said shoving Ginny towards the fitting room.  
  
Ten minutes later Ginny stepped out of the room. Hermione looked her up and down. The shirt came off her shoulders a bit and was low enough to show some skin, but not too much. It hugged her body perfectly. The skirt hung three inches above her knees, showing off her long, slender legs.  
  
"Perfect. Just one slight adjustment."  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Ginny. "You'll see," Hermione said. "Now go change so I can pay for this.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Ginny yelled. "I can't, Mum will kill me!"  
  
Hermione put her hand on her hips, and pointed at fitting room. Reluctantly, Ginny changed. When she finished, she handed the cloths to Hermione. She paid for the outfit along with a pair of black, heeled sandals.  
  
Without a word, Hermione left the shop, followed closely by Ginny, The walked down the street to another shop. Inside, Ginny realized, was a jewelry store. Hermione insisted on her getting jewelry. So, when they left, Ginny had a pair of heart-shaped, sapphire earrings and a matching necklace.  
  
"Hermione, you shouldn't have done this. I didn't need it."  
  
"Nonsense, you deserve it. Besides, there's got to be someone at school you want to impress."  
  
'Well, there is one person," Ginny blushed.  
  
"See, I knew it! Why do you think I did this for you?" Hermione said.  
  
When they got home, they found Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess, "have you two done anything today?"  
  
"Of course we have," said Harry.  
  
"Oh really? What have you done?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We played eight games of wizard's chess," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, how productive," Hermione said sarcastically. "Come one Ginny, let's go pack. I suggest you two do the same."  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron spent the rest of the afternoon packing. After dinner, they all went out in the back yard. They decided to spend their last night just relaxing.  
  
At eleven o'clock, Mrs. Weasley told them all to go to bed. "Goodnight Harry, Ron. See you in the morning," Hermione said giving them each a hug.  
  
"'Night," Harry and Ron said together.  
  
A/N: So, like, I have this major writer's block, so I totally can't write the next chapter right now, or it will be really bad. But I'll update really soon. 


End file.
